In Plain Sight
by Mothermonsterx3
Summary: 7 years have passed since Rin was left in Kaede's village. One day Rin and Kagome were kidnapped by a dragon demon. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must come to their rescue, but what happens to them inside the dragon's castle?  Cont. of my previous story
1. The Destruction

(Four years after Sesshomaru's and Rin's meeting in the garden)

Chapter 1. The destruction

Fourteen year old Rin walked to help Sango and Kagome with the children while Miroku and Inuyasha were off exorcising a lord's house. She had grown much since she was first dropped off at Kaede's village. She was much taller and had began the first steps into growing into a woman. She walked causally in her deep, rich, sapphire kimono. It had light, sky blue vines spread out from the center to twist and turn around her body. This was one of Rin's most favorite kimonos from Sesshomaru. Her long onyx black hair seemed to dance in a graceful motion with her walk.

She passed a young male traveler. He had been in the village for a few days now. When he first came to the small town he was badly injured. His leg had an enormous wound from his knee to his ankle. She, along with Kagome and Kaede treated his lacerations and did their best to assist him with what ever he needed. The young man seemed no older than 20 and healed quickly. No one knew why he stood around, but that was none of her business, for now.

"Rin!" shouted Yoko, the elder child from the little family of seven. The small child wrapped her arms around Rin's waist and flashed a big smile. Rin just had to chuckle at the sight. The child was only 6 and had lost her two front teeth, making her huge smile adorable.

"How's your mother Yoko?" Rin asked expecting a creative answer, such as she went down the flying rainbow in the sky or she and daddy went to dance on the clouds. The child was very imaginative and her stories were worth listening to.

"She went to swim with the fishes in the river!" Yoko exclamied.

"Is that so?" Rin replied as the second eldest child approached them.

"No she isn't stupid!" Chiyo replied causing her twin sister to stick her tongue out at her.

"Okay okay" stated Rin softly hoping to end the fight before it began. The three girls reached Sango's hut and entered not surprised by what they had seen. The children were running everywhere. Sango and Kagome tirelessly tried to settle them down. After a mintute or so they started listening to their mother and calmed down.

"Rin", Kagome and Sango shouted happily as they hugged the adolescent girl. All three of the women had become best friends. Whenever Rin had a problem it was these two she came to.

"Auntie Kagome", Yoko said in her cute girly voice. The children had learned to call Kagome this considering the fact that she spends a lot of her time with them.

"Yes yoko wha-" Kagome stated cut off by the alarm bells that went off. The three girls froze in place in fear. They weren't the only ones in danger. They had five small children to think about. In a flash the hut was in flames, only they weren't an orangey red. The flames were a bluish silver. It mocked the group inside the hut by dancing and roaring around the house. The deadly flames waved together in an elegant motion corresponding with each other.

The three girls came out of their trance to hurry the children outside. Once outside, they saw what caused the mass destruction of the peaceful village. It was an emerald green dragon demon. The beast was enormous. It was four times taller than the trees and five times wider that the huts. The dragon had long, elliptical scales reflecting off the sunlight creating an array of different lights. Rin froze in horror at the sight, for it was just as deadly as it was beautiful.

"Rin let's go!" Kagome shouted desperately pulling at Rin to save her. It was too late, however, the monster swooped down with its mighty hand and captured both Rin and Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out of habit. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was no where to be found. Rin heard Kagome's cry and desperately wished that her lord was here to save them, but she knew better. If Sesshomaru was there, he would of already came to her rescue.

Suddenly, the dragon took off into the aqua colored skies with both girls in its clutches. The villagers did everything they could to save them, but the beast's scales were too strong. Even Sango's hirakostu bounced right off the dragon. There was nothing they could do for the two screaming young women. Nothing except wait for Inuyasha's return.


	2. The Link

Chapter 2. The Link

Sesshomaru halted. His body was rigid and he could feel something inside his chest. It was almost like a pulsing inside his heart. Sesshomaru simply ignored it, but it increased with each step he took. Finally, he stopped, closed his eyes and focused. 'What is this vexatious thrumming?' Sesshomaru thought irritably to himself. In a flash, Rin's face came into his mind. Sesshomaru opened his eyes still revealing no emotion.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked timidly. He was usually unsure of his lord's mood, for he was not Rin.

"Silence Jaken," Sesshomaru stated apathetically, for in that instance he heard a very familiar voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said a voice behind him. He turned around and there was Rin, in her orange, peach and green kimono. She was smiling the way she always had when she was around him. In that moment, she vanished, but Sesshomaru's ears picked up on a familiar scream. It was certainly faraway, but this would not stop him. A bright white light formed around the dog demon's figure. The light engulfed Sesshomaru while lifting him up in the air toward Kaede's village, leaving a very bewildered and frightened Jaken behind. Sesshomaru, however, had no time to ponder about such frivolous things, for Rin was in danger.

xxx

"Inuyasha wait!" shouted Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha bounded ahead of them. The couple knew that Kagome and Rin were in danger, but he could of at least listened to the characteristics of their enemy.

"I'll save Kagome and Rin without fail!" Inuyasha yelled behind him. Then suddenly, a white globe appeared and stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Out of the sphere stepped out an enraged lord. He, of course, made no effort into showing it.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked sealing away his frustration and worry. He noticed Rin's scent mixed with another demon's. It wouldn't be very difficult for him to track, but these people were supposed to be Rin's "protectors" and now she was gone.

Inuyasha was stunned by his question, knowing full well that right now wasn't the time to admit he screwed up. Fortunately for him, Sango took his place.

"She was captured by a dragon demon along with Kagome. We were just going to go get them," Sango stated unsure of how to feel. She did threaten Rin's life before and was never quite sure of how the dog demon felt about her. It didn't surprise her, however, when Sesshomaru simply gave her a 'hmm.' Then as quickly as he arrived, he left in the direction of the two women.


	3. The Hidden Enemy

Chapter 3. The hidden enemy

"Lets us go!" shouted Kagome desperately trying to free her and Rin out of the dragon's clutches. It was to no avail, however, for the beast's claws were like a cage.

"Silence wench!" the dragon roared, becoming impatient with Kagome's shouts. 'If it weren't for your beauty', the monster thought, 'I would have killed you by now'.

Rin, on the other hand, was different. She was like the lamb, not putting up a struggle and unwilling to fight. This terrified the dragon more that anything. He figured she would of at least been trying to break free. 'Whatever', the ancient creature thought. 'It just makes it easier for me'.

xxx

Rin felt the rough, hard exterior of the dragon. She felt each of the smooth, sharp claws that encaged her. She heard all of Kagome's shouts and screams. Rin, however, thought it useless to try. 'Sesshomaru will come for me', the girl thought confidently. Her lord had not failed her yet. What makes this any different? Kagome stopped yelling long enough to realize that Rin wasn't putting up any resistance against her kidnapper.

"Rin", Kagome stated looking straight into brown, courageous eyes. "Why aren't you fighting back?" This bemused Kagome. How could she act so calm? How could she be so unafraid? Rin was about to to explain her actions, but in the blink of an eye, the emerald beast swooped down to a very large, magnificent castle.

"My lord", stated a young man timidly. He had rich brown hair and deep, dark green eyes. He was rather short and seemed to be terrified more than anything.

"Put these two in the dungeon", the large reptilian demon said shoving the two young women toward the servant.

"My lord why would you-", the servant began to say, but was cut off by a large, ear-piercing roar.

"YOU DO NOT SERVE ME TO QUESTION MY ACTIONS!" the dragon boomed. The man trembled with fear and took off to the dungeon with both females in his hands. Rin looked back at the monster behind them as he transformed into a human. More specifically into the traveler from the village.


	4. The Dungeon and the Mysteries

Chapter 4. The dungeon and the mysteries

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked fiercely as the young servant put her and Rin in chains.

"He's the traveler," Rin told Kagome. Kagome's only response was a bewildered look on her face. "It's the traveler from the village." Rin told Kagome again. "The one we tended to. I saw him transform when we were being taken away." Kagome went into shock and froze in place. 'How could we have been so foolish?' She thought to herself. 'How could we have not sensed him?'

"Don't be so hard on yourself." The man stated to Kagome. He had sensed her shock and guilt. "He does it to every village he can."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome replied back more confused than ever.

"My master he-he takes on the form of a human," the servant stuttered, fear spreading throughout his body. "He-he hurts himself so the village could tend to h-h-him. Then he stays and wa-watches."

"Watches what?" Rin asked quietly, although she already had a feeling what it was. It was a frightening thought to think that the enemy was right there before their eyes studying them.

"The women." the horrified male stated. "He-he feeds off their youth and beauty." The two girls stood there petrified. There was one question, however, that was on the back of Rin's mind, although she feared that the answer would be worse than their deaths.

"So then why are we here? Wouldn't he have just eaten us right then and there?" she asked cautiously. "We did he spare us?"

"The only explanation I can give you," the minion stated, "Is that he intends to use you as servants." Then in that moment he broke down. His shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his rough, calloused hands. "He did it to my wife. He has her as a servant."

The two girls looked at the man sympathetically. They could tell that he didn't want to serve the beast that ran the castle. He just wanted his wife back. "Why didn't you get her and run away?" Kagome asked the sobbing male in front of her.

"If I defy him he will kill her." he said worriedly.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Rin empathetically. She truly felt sorry for the man who stood before her.

"No. No one can. He has the whole village under his control."

"HITOMI!" roared a villainous man or rather monster.

"I have to go now," stated the man emotionlessly. He rushed out of the dungeon before any of the chained up girls could speak.


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 5. The arrival

"Time to go," Hitomi said with a sullen expression. He was leading the two girls to meet the demon lord. Kagome studied the castle around her, trying to figure out a way to escape. She, however, soon came to the realization that even if they did manage to escape, the dragon could simply find them again, only he might not take them as captives.

"There are my two new servants!" exclaimed a wicked voice. Rin came face to face with the enemy. He had night black hair and light hazel eyes. He studied Rin fiercely with a bewildered look. "Girl," he stated like the general of an army. "How could you afford such wealthy clothing?"

"That," Rin started with determination, " is none of your concern." This stunned the "human" before her. He soon became frustrated with the girl's attitude. He pulled his hand back and with one swift, powerful motion he slapped across Rin face. She fell down to the ground with a shocked expression.

"Rin!" Kagome stated worriedly checking on the adolescent to see if she was injured. "Why would you do that?" Kagome yelled.

"She was disrespectful to her lord. She needed to be punished," the dragon spat. These words infuriated Rin. She had only one lord and it was certainly not this beast.

"You are not my lord," Rin declared. "You never will be."

"You got spirit girl," the dragon chuckled. Then his face went serious and he went close to Rin. "It will be broken. Now I ask you again. Where did you receive your clothing girl?"

"My name is Rin not girl", Rin replied seeing the rage rise in the monster before her.

"Why do you defy me girl?" the evil man stated more confused than he had ever been in his whole life. "You have no possible chance of escaping so why not just give in?"

"I will not give up," Rin whispered. "I will be strong. Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!" Rin declared as she stood up to face the being before her. What Kagome didn't understand was that Rin was afraid. She was in fact terrified. She simply believed in her lord and trusted him with her life.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the dragon asked stunned. "I knew it. You are the famous Rin." This caught Rin by surprise.. She never expected to be "famous". "Don't be so surprised," the dragon chuckled. "I do have to ask however, what is so special about you?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked puzzled by his question.

"Sesshomaru is an all powerful demon. Why does he keep you around? Why does he care for you? Why are you special?"

Rin didn't know what was special about her. She never pondered about those things. Why did Lord Sesshomaru keep her around? Why did he leave these beautiful, expensive gifts for her? Why did Lord Sesshomaru, an elegant, angelic being even bother seeing her, a lowly human village girl?

"Nothing," Rin said simply fully believing her words. "I am nothing special."

"Foolish girl," the dragon stated angrily. "There has to be something unique about you. Sesshomaru by reputation loathes filthy humans like you so why would he be so attached to you?"

"You know nothing about him!" Rin exclaimed confident in her words.

"You are letting your love for Lord Sesshomaru blind you from the truth. He HATES humans. He is a killer, a murderer. He has killed humans before, you must know of that."

"I do." Rin replied back knowing full well of her lord's previous actions. "He's not evil."

"He is a monster!" the dragon roared, his voice echoing across the room.

"I actually CARE for that monster!" Rin spat back, keeping the promise she made to herself that day in her village. She had to be strong for Lord Sesshomaru. "And if he is monster what are you!" Fury rose in the demon to a boiling point. His light hazel eyes turned into a midnight black. Rin froze in horror as fear consumed her whole body. She started trembling, knees going weak.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!" the beast boomed hurting Rin's ears, leaving a throbbing in the back of her head. His palm raised up the farthest it could go. Then it came down in a flash putting all the strength and power on Rin's left cheek. The cheek that was so often comforted by Sesshomaru's tender hand was now pulsing in a deep pain that made Rin cry out. She put her hands to her cheek, the slightest touch making her wince in pain. As she looked up, she saw the her one and only lord. Her guardian angel, her Lord Sesshomaru.


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6. The truth

Sesshomaru saw the force of the slap brought down on Rin. He heard her cry of pain and the look in her eyes as she touched her left cheek. This alone made his eyes go pink with rage. His smooth magenta lines became slightly jagged and his claws sharpened. His fangs elongated to touch the bottom of his lips. He was infuriated, power and fury coursing through his body.

'How dare he,' Sesshomaru thought fiercely. 'How dare he.'

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said gleefully knowing that she would be alright. Sesshomaru had always protected her and never failed her before. He would never let any serious harm come to her way. Sesshomaru bounded forward, claws going green with venomous poison. 'He would not die easily,' Sesshomaru thought. He swiped toward the one who hurt Rin. The demon backflipped dodging the very, very ferocious Lord of the West.

"Ahh Sesshomaru," the creature stated anticipating his arrival. What he did not expect, however, was the rage the dog demon expressed. He knew that this Rin girl was "important" to him. He didn't know how dear to him she really was. This made the dragon smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, pain consuming her like a never ending black hole. Her vision went blurry and a few seconds later all she could see was darkness. 'You came for me,' Rin thought before she passed out from the pain. Her body slumped over, head hitting the ground with a thud.

"Rin!" Kagome screamed trying to bring back the unconscious girl. She never knew Rin had that much courage and determination. She was afraid though, that it would cost her, her life.

More fury entered Sesshomaru's body. He flicked his wrist and twirled a long, grass green whip. It encircled his body and like a graceful dancer, twirled it forward straight toward his opponent. The dragon jumped in the air spinning, landing behind Sesshomaru.

"You are angry Sesshomaru," he teased, hoping to provoke all the wrath and anger stored inside him. "Surely it is not for that simple peasant girl."

"I am simply purging this world of filth like you, who thinks himself a god," Sesshomaru stated calmly careful to conceal any emotion in his face. This caused the beast to scowl and strike Sesshomaru head on with his own claws. The dog demon easily avoided his attack, but the next sentence made him go still.

"You should of seen the way she stood up for you," the dragon replied knowing full well of the effect this was having on Sesshomaru. "Oh yes, I told her you know, about your past and hate for humanity."

"What of it?" Sesshomaru replied phlegmatically. On the inside, however, rage was boiling in him like a volcano about to erupt.

"Oh nothing. Except for the one fact that she didn't care. You want to know exactly what she said? She was sooo brave. She said that it didn't matter what you were. She said that she cared for you." Sesshomaru could picture it in his mind. Rin standing up boldly against her enemy positive he would come. "Of course she also stated that you would come to rescue her. It seems however, that you failed." This caught Sesshomaru's attention. It was a comment aimed at his pride. "After all that defense she gave for you, you allowed harm to come her way." Sesshomaru took another look at the unconscious Rin. He had failed. He let harm come her way. Even though this was true, Sesshomaru wasn't about to go off and admit it.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru stated simply ensconcing any emotion trying to arise to the surface. Then suddenly, Inuyasha bursted through the roof of the castle.

"Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" he shouted as he attempted to strike down on the dragon creature.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted relieved that he and Sesshomaru both showed up.

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied rushing over to her side taking a good look at Rin, who was moaning from the throbbing located in her left cheek. This made Kagome worry even more, for Rin wasn't free from her pain even though she was unconscious.

"Inuyasha, the demon, he is the traveler from the village," Kagome informed him.

"Heh, no wonder he smelled familiar," was his only reply. He, however, could not fool Kagome. She knew he was ashamed that the enemy was right before them and he could not sense him.

"Inuyasha?" the dragon demon stated curiously. "Hmm...I didn't expect you to come as well."

"Sesshomaru! He's mine!" Inuyasha stated territorially. He was very ill-tempered at the moment. He wanted to blow off some steam.

"No," Sesshomaru spat at Inuyasha. "He is my prey." This reply was common, but no one really knew how infuriated Sesshomaru really was. Right now the Lord of the West really wanted to rip the dragon's head off and drop it into the ocean, never to be found.

While the brothers bickered and fought with the kidnapper, Hitomi quickly grabbed Kagome around her neck, putting a razor sharp blade across her throat. No one had paid any attention to the lowly man in the corner. Nobody noticed the fury he expressed as both brothers showed up ready to save their companions.

"Don't move a muscle!" Hitomi yelled at the two dog demons. They both turned around only to be greeted with a struggling woman in a man's arm.

"Leave her alone you bas-," Inuyasha started to say only to be cut off by an attack from the dragon demon. In that moment, Rin arose from her slumber to see Kagome being handled by the supposedly abused servant.

"Hitomi," Rin started, pain still swelling up her left cheek. "Why? Why are you doing this? The dragon, doesn't he have your wife?"

"Stupid girl," the minion stated irritably. "Don't you understand? That green dragon over there is an illusion." This made the whole gang stagnant. It was all a trick, one after another. "Don't be surprised. It's my special power."

"Damn you," whispered Inuyasha ready to clobber his opponent.

"Hold it," Hitomi said threateningly. "If any of you make a move this beautiful young woman in my arms will die. This made Inuyasha stop and curse under his breath. "Oh and you might want to make sure you dear brother here doesn't try to do anything funny either." Inuyasha glanced over to Sesshomaru, who was evaluating the situation. His face was calm, but deep inside he was furious. He didn't like the feeling of being made a fool.

"Hitomi, please let Kagome go," whispered Rin, pleading with her eyes. She cared for Kagome very much. She was the older sister she never had. Hitomi looked down upon the innocent girl, his mouth making a small smile. Then out of that very mouth came a wicked laugh. It filled the whole room, bouncing off the walls. Rin's whole body turned into ice at the sound.

"What makes you think I would let her go?" Hitomi spat at her. "You are a foolish girl who still sees the world through innocent eyes, the eyes of a child. It's pathetic. Sesshomaru why? Why do you care for her so much?" This question stunned Sesshomaru. It was not what he was expecting at the moment. He simply chose not to reply, only this time it wasn't because he was being his usual self. It was because Sesshomaru himself didn't even know the answer. "So your just going to ignore me? Fine. I, however, have a little surprise in store for you," the true perpetrator stated with gleeful eyes.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru calmly replied preparing his claws to take out the pathetic demon. He should be quick enough to kill the demon without causing any harm to the priestess, for she appeared to be very dear to Rin. He prepared to pounce on his next victim when suddenly a dark green circle appeared around Rin. From the circle bursted lime green flames.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screamed Rin, as he ran towards her. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru bounced right off the barrier put around the adolescent. Rin fell to her knees, a burning sensation filling up her chest, coursing through her body. She noticed through her pain that she wasn't exactly burning; instead it felt as if someone was filling her body with scorching hot, heavy metal. She soon realized that she couldn't control her body.

Rin started to panic as a voice filled her head with commands. 'No,' Rin thought fiercely, fighting against the entity entering her body. She, however, did not have the power to resist and soon she was a marionette, in the hands of a very depraved man.


	7. The Confusion

Chapter 7. The Confusion

"Rise Rin," Hitomi stated maliciously. She was a pawn and now she had to kill the king. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when she did exactly that. She arose from the green fiery flames, only she was different. Her eyes were no longer a sweet chocolate brown. They were pitch black matching her long onyx hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was clad in ebony armor, silver outlining her body. She also had a long, shining sword glinting off the amber rays coming from the giant whole in the roof. She looked like a solider ready for battle.

"Go and kill Sesshomaru!" Hitomi commanded the young girl. Rin sped toward Sesshomaru with demon speed attempting to slice through him. He easily dodged her attack, but was stunned at what was really happening. Rin was being controlled. She was being forced to fight him. He could easily kill her, but what held him back? Rin advanced on Sesshomaru again from the back. He flipped up in the air, landing behind her. She twirled with her sword aiming straight for his head. Sesshomaru jumped back, but something was different about his speed.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"Hitomi asked, noticing his decrease in speed. "Can't hurt this girl huh?" Sesshomaru was aggravated. He couldn't hurt Rin, he would never, but why? Why couldn't he strike her down and be done with it? He was conflicted with many emotions, emotions he didn't understand.

Inuyasha started to run forward trying to aid his brother, but then next words made him skid to a halt. "If you make one more move Kagome will die!" Hitomi exclaimed, making Inuyasha useless.

xxx

'Run Lord Sesshomaru! Run!' Rin thought desperately. She couldn't control her actions.

'Kill him!' a voice commanded.

'No!' Rin responded. She knew who the voice wanted her to kill, but she couldn't do it. 'Lord Sesshomaru RUN!'

xxx

'Why can't I hurt her?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Avoiding another attack from Rin. He soon became even more furious than before, for Sesshomaru was now fighting two battles, one against Rin, one against himself. He felt helpless, another feeling he was not accustomed to. He didn't know what to do.

"Sesshomaru, are you incapable of killing Rin?" Hitomi asked already knowing the answer. "Why? Tell me Sesshomaru. Why?" Sesshomaru again ignored the irritating demon, for he was already asking himself the same questions. Why couldn't he slay this human girl before him? He didn't know why. All he knew was that he couldn't.

Sesshomaru looked upon Rin and noticed that small tears were streaming down from her emotionless face. 'She's crying,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'She doesn't want to fight me.' This only increased the lord's confusion about his situation.

Rin bounded forward swinging her silver sword. With each attack Rin made, questions were coming to Sesshomaru's mind. 'Do I have to kill her?' (swing) 'Should I do it?' (swing) 'What do I do?' (twirl). In that moment Sesshomaru drew out his sword.

"So you are going to end her life?" Hitomi teased knowing that he should of expected this from Sesshomaru. "Go forward Rin!" She followed Hitomi's command, heading straight for the dog demon. Sesshomaru held his sword in front of him, waiting for Rin. She clashed her sword on top of his, both equally matched. For a few moments, Sesshomaru could think properly. 'Rin. Do I have to destroy you? You'll never be able to come back. What do I do?'

xxxx

'Kill me, Lord Sesshomaru!' Rin thought desperately as silver diamonds made it's way down her cheek. Although, Rin knew better. If her lord really did want to kill her he would of drawed his Bakesuiaga not his Tenseiga. 'Lord Sesshomaru, don't let me kill you!'

xxxx

Sesshomaru managed to keep Rin locked in place with his Tenseiga. He needed to evaluate his choices. Sesshomaru glanced at his Tenseiga, the sword of healing. It wouldn't be able to hold up forever. 'Father,' Sesshomaru thought suddenly. 'Why this sword?' The dog demon knew his father wanted Sesshomaru to perfect the sword in order to recombine it with Tensuiga. What he still did not understand, however, was why Tenseiga was still with him. 'Why the sword of healing?' Sesshomaru thought again. Then suddenly he heard a voice from inside his mind. The sound was very familiar as well as the words that were spoken, for Sesshomaru knew them well. It was something that was asked of him long ago. Inu no Taisho's voice filled Sesshomaru's head with the one question he was never able to answer. 'Do you have something to protect?'


	8. Life or Death?

**(To all my lovely readers…sorry this took so long. I went on a school trip and just recently came back. I also had a bit of writer's block with this particular chapter, but managed to finish it and I hope you guys enjoy it ;) *wink wink**

Chapter 8. Life or Death?

The question stood in Sesshomaru's mind, nagging him. While Rin was attacking him relentlessly from all sides.

"Hurry Sesshomaru!" Hitomi yelled. He was becoming very impatient with Sesshomaru's hesitation to kill Rin. "Make your decision! Life or death?"

'Life or death?' Sesshomaru asked himself. If he chose life, Rin would die along with a piece of his heart. If he chose death, the great Lord of the West would die at the hands of a pathetic demon along with his pride. No matter what decision Sesshomaru was going to make, a part of him was going to die.

Soon after that, his father's voice filled his head again. This brought back the memory of the day when S'ounga threatened to destroy the world. The same question appeared in his mind. 'Do you have something to protect?' He remembered thinking about Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second as he recalled his answer; I, Sesshomaru protect NOTHING! Could he say that now? Did he protect something? 'Nonsense,' Sesshomaru told himself. 'I am a powerful demon, the Lord of the West I don't protect anything.' Sesshomaru tried to convince himself this was how he was, his heart however jerked violently with each word, for if he really felt this way, then why couldn't he strike Rin down? Sesshomaru was beginning to doubt his own thoughts and feelings. Confusion swelled in his brain while questions infiltrated his mind.

'Do I protect something?' Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin. The sunlight reflected off her raven hair creating streaks of jet blue. 'Do I protect her?' Sesshomaru thought suddenly. 'No, I protect nothing. But...' His inner turmoil was causing heat to spread throughout his body, he felt so defenseless, so helpless. This drove him mad. He shouldn't feel like this, he is the Lord of the West, yet this one human girl managed to pull these emotions from him.

Sesshomaru was caught up in his situation he didn't notice the temper flaring up in Hitomi, for his patience was growing thin. He commanded the young girl kill the mighty dog demon no matter what it took. He was tired of this game and wanted his winnings. Rin, unable to resist picked up the pace and attacked her lord with everything she had. Sesshomaru knew he had to come to decision. 'I protect...(swing). I protect...(swing). I protect...Rin.' In that moment, Sesshomaru felt a sharp pierce in his chest located directly in his heart. He looked down and saw blood flowing from inside his body. It stained his stark white silk kimono. 'I protect Rin,' Sesshomaru thought before his mind went blank. His golden sunset eyes turned lifeless and he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru was dead.

**(Hey guys! This isn't the end so stay tuned for the next chapter…I hope you guys don't hate me after this LOL xD. Keep reading don't worry it'll be worth the wait ;)**


	9. What happens now?

**(Sorry****guys****I****know****I****'****ve****been****a****little****slow****with****these****updates.****School****tends****to****take****up****a****lot****of****time****xD.****Anyway****this****is****the****last****chapter****of****In****Plain****Sight****and****I****hope****you****enjoy****)**

Chapter 9. What happens now?

Rin watched in horror as she ended the life of her beautiful guardian angel. She drew back her arm and thrust her sword straight through his heart. 'Lord Sesshomaru,' Rin thought desperately unwilling to believe what was happening. She just killed her lord, her protector. She watched him fall to the ground. In that instant, the sword of grief and fear struck her own heart and like a fragile piece of glass, it shattered into millions of shards, leaving no trace behind. Her eyes began to switch rapidly back and forth from midnight black to chocolate brown. It was in that moment of anguish that she managed to break the hold Hitmoi had on her.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. She dropped to her knees clutching Sesshomaru's body. She cried over him wailing,"Why did you let me kill you? I was supposed die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sobbed and sobbed putting her lord's head in the crook between her shoulder and her head.

Hitomi paid so much attention to what was happening he didn't notice Inuyasha sneaking up behind him. He never expected the dog demon to willingly let the young girl kill him. He was in shock. Why would Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful demons in the world and a hater of humans choose the life of a mortal girl over his? Unfortunately, he had no time to ponder about it for Inuyasha sliced him with his claws and ended his life right then and there.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is he really...?" Kagome asked glancing upon the weeping Rin, rubbing her neck in the process. Inuyasha leaped toward Sesshomaru, not believing that his brother was dead. He crouched next to Rin struggling to hear his breathing, his heartbeat, but there was nothing. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His cold-hearted brother was really...gone. He looked upon Kagome, his own eyes holding a slight tint of sadness in them. She went close to Rin putting her arms around the girl's shoulders, tears streaking down her face. Rin was full of despair and guilt. Kagome felt sympathy for her.

The girl continued to cry her heart out. She reached the point where she began to shake violently. With a trembling hand, Rin brought her lord's angelic face up to her's and studied it very carefully. He looked different. He was no longer a beautiful white creature, with dazzling golden diamonds. He was a dead, lifeless ghost with deathly pale skin and dull brownish muddy eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered quietly. She gently caressed his face, feeling only cold rough skin. It was not warm and tender like before. This just caused her to sob more, for there was no true trait of him left. Rin looked at the face of Sesshomaru once more and gingerly kissed his dull blue crescent moon.

Inuyasha firmly squeezed her shoulder. Rin looked up, but his head was facing the opposite direction. Rin knew the two dog brothers weren't very close, but they fought many battles together. They each had the same drive, same motivation to fight. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru managed to combine the elements of ice and fire. Two completely different forces coalesced into one single unit. Inuyasha was fire, wild and passionate. Each strike was an attack from the heart, from within. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was ice, calm, cool, and deadly. Each strike was logical and coordinated. Each attack had a purpose. It was these differences that somehow managed to unite the brothers, even if it was only in battle.

"We should go Rin," Kagome spoke softly. She knew the girl would want to stay, but there were people waiting for them back at the village. Rin's tear-stained faced glanced up at Kagome with despair. The last thing she wanted to do was to go back to the village, but she understood that there was a reason for Kagome's words. Rin simply nodded her head and hesitantly handed Sesshomaru over to Inuyasha. As they left the dragon's castle, it turned to dust carried away by the moaning wind.

"It was all an illusion," Kagome stated monotonously. Rin gazed upon the imitation castle with malevolent, dolorous eyes. Then she turned around and left in the direction of the village.

xxxx

Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes and lifted himself off the ground. He looked down and put his white hand over his heart. He distinctly remembered Rin piercing his chest with her long silver sword. Sesshomaru studied his surroundings not believing where he was. His eyes widened with shock and it was in that moment that he heard a voice.

"Sesshomaru..."

He turned around and gasped at who he saw.

**STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT STORY: The Rise of Sesshomaru and the Fall of Rin **

**Hoped you guys liked it. Yes Sesshomaru is dead. I killed him and all his fluffiness Muuaahhhhaaaahhhaa! xD Will he come back? Hmmm...doesn't the title give it away? xP The question is how does he come back and what will happen to Rin? Who is this mystery person/thing? Where is Sesshomaru? Only I know...anyway keep an eye out! **


End file.
